


Art Class

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana draw each other in art class :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Your OTP have to draw each other in Art class.  
> So here's just a little High School Modern AU fluff for my usually angsty otp. ^_^

Merlin Emrys gulped nervously as he rearranged his chair to face Morgana Pendragon, rubbing his ear with his pinky, a nervous tic he despised but could do little to get rid of. In his peripheral vision he saw Will giving him a thumbs up before he turned to face his own far less intimidating partner, a sweet girl named Sefa, for today's class.

It was just his luck that the school principal's step daughter would pick out his name from the bowl. If he had been given the option he would've just drawn Will, but Professor Gauis had insisted that they all put their names in a bowl and pick their respective partners, help break the ice between yourselves.

Yeah that would be much easier if he wasn't breaking ice with someone who he's had a crush on ever since he saw her in Junior Prom in that sinful red dress. He had stolen glances at her for most of the night while she bickered with Arthur Pendragon. Both he and Gwen had agreed that the Pendragons were trouble and they should steer clear of them, yet six months later Gwen was dating that insufferable brat, while he was still secretly pining away, never having the guts to actually go talk to her. _Till today_.

She smiled warmly at him and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Morgana."

He gingerly shook it. "Merlin."

"Like the bird?"

"No, like the magician you know? The famous Merlin?"

When he was greeted by her blank look he just said, "Or yeah, like the bird you could say."

Morgana nodded politely. "Great! So how should we do this? You first? I think you should go first."

"My pleasure." he said, then felt stupid for saying that instead of a simple 'sure.'

His partner fidgeted a little in her seat, unsure how to position herself, before finally settling on her right side with her head slightly tilted forward. "My profile always looks better than my full face, hopefully it'll be easier to draw as well."

Merlin began sketching, already in his zone. He shook his head at her comments. "Are you kidding? Your full face view is just as wonderful as your profile. You have such defined aristrocatic features, I would love drawing you either way."

The corners of her lips curled up as she tried not to smile too much while his pencil moved. "Can I talk?"

"Of course. You know you don't have to be still as a statue."

She relaxed her shoulders. "Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want to mess it up for you. It's just I'm not really into art, sure I appreciate a beautiful painting like everyone else, but bringing it to life is not my forte. I'm only taking since I have free electives."

His pencil moved effortlessly as she talked, drawing her sharp jaw and then moving on to her lips. "It's a different case with me. Art is my passion, I always loved it, but ever since I met Professor Gaius, he helped me hone my skills and taught me so much more, now it's all I want to do."

"Well you are exceptionally talented, I saw some of the gorgeous paintings he has hung on his office walls and he told me they were yours. Do you do anything modern or are you always immersed in the nineteenth-century?"

Her ponytail swished from side to side as she spoke and he decided it would be better if she let her hair down. "Could you umm, untie your hair? And just push it one side, and look down maybe? I mean I would love to draw your eyes, they are quite expressive, but I feel this would look better."

Morgana did as she was told, and her hair tumbled like spilled ink down to her waist. She brought it all on her left side, leaving her throat bare on the right. Merlin sighed appreciatively. As an artist there were few things he enjoyed more than studying the curve of an elegant neck, with deep collarbones and a few spots sprinkled along them.

"That's more like it. And to answer your question, yes I do modern art too, but I prefer the Pre Raphaelite era. Or specifically this group of English artists called "The Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood", inspires me a lot." He paused to look over the canvas at her, sitting quite still, eyes downcast with her hands folded on her lap. If you traded her jeans and purple t shirt with a long flowing robe or gown, she'd fit right in one of his paintings. "To be honest, you'd be a Pre-Raphaelite's dream."

They fell silent after that since half the class period had gone by and Morgana hadn't even begun drawing him. He focused on his sketch, brushing off the last few remaining touches of charcoal with his thumb. He smiled proudly and turned his canvas around to present his subject with the final result.

"That is...stunning. Your hands really do have magic in them Merlin."

He grinned wider at her reaction. "Well, it wasn't that hard to make it stunning, you did most of the work for me." he replied with a wink.

She laughed. "Oh please, I don't look that good in real life. You made me way more beautiful. And now watch me turn you into a horrible mess!"

But despite what she said her sketch wasn't half bad. Sure there was a lot of room for improvement, but overall she had done a decent job capturing his eyes and ears, apparently she thought those pointy little things were 'very cute'. She kept telling him to move this way and that so that she had the perfect angle, but when it was clear that it wasn't what she wanted, she got up and grabbed his jaw in her hands, and positioned his face, telling him that she needed him to sit exactly like that for the next fifteen minutes. He hoped she hadn't notice the embarrassingly shaky breath he had taken when she had come close, but she finally seemed content and continued working.

They handed in their work and walked out of class together. "Well, that a lot more fun than I expected," Morgana said.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Too bad this isn't a weekly assignment."

"Yeah, too bad." They walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "But maybe, if you're willing, it could be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I obviously could use help improving my drawing, and you're excellent, would you like to tutor me on Saturdays? Maybe then I could actually aim for an A in the class instead of struggling B."

He couldn't believe Morgana Pendragon was offering to be his pupil for art. "You serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Sure! I'll see you this weekend," he fumbled in his pocket for his phone, "could you just give me your number?"

After exchanging numbers and a hug which he was not prepared for at all, Morgana left him standing slightly slack jawed.

He felt his best friend slap him on his back. "So it appears I wasn't the only one who ended up scoring phone numbers after class today! Seems like Professor Gaius was planning to hook up half his students. But Morgana Pendragon? Woooo, congrats buddy, lord knows how long you've waited for this day."

Merlin assured Will it wasn't anything like that, no way would Morgana even consider him anything more than a friend/tutor. Will just nodded along while he mentally planned all the future double dates him and Sefa could go on with Merlin and Morgana.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Next class, when Merlin entered late as usual, Morgana flashed him a brilliant smile and patted the empty seat next to her. He smiled back and sat down, trying not to look too giddy, and pointedly pretending not to hear Will whistling loud and clear two seats behind him.

But in his heart he hoped, that for once in his life, his best friend's crazy predictions would come true. And as he looked into the big green eyes of the girl beside him, he realized it might not be such a crazy idea after all.

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
